Game Over
by Spokenvoice
Summary: Sara Sidle may have just lost the game…and she’s paying the ultimate price…her life. “CSI Sidle…tell me something, is this how you thought it’d all end?”
1. Game Over

**GAME OVER**

**Summary:** Sara Sidle may have just lost the game…and she's paying the ultimate price…her life.  
**Author: **Spokenvoice  
**Rating: T **(language and themes)

**PART 1**

"_**CSI Sidle…tell me something, is this how you thought it'd all end?"**_

Her heart pounded against her chest, as his lips mumbling the words into her neck, she couldn't help but think this was it. He pushed the blade closer to her throat – she tried to lean back to get further from it but she was pulled up against his chest so couldn't. His left arm wrapped around her, it came from under her left arm and across her chest gripping her shoulder, as his right held the knife to her throat – he held the power.

He knew it …

And Sara knew it!

She wanted nothing more than to wake up and this to be another of her nightmares, another image that was invading her head while she thrashed around fearfully in her bed – but she knew it wasn't. She could feel his breath, it burned the back of her neck and caused her whole body to tense – Maybe it was the end for her … maybe she'd cheated death too many times?

"You know, I've waited three years to see you pay?" He continued to taunt her, he pushed the knife into her neck closer wanting to see her gasp, a tight breath – fearing that it was her last, knowing the possibility of that was too real. "You thought I'd let you get away with it? Huh?" He asked. She whimpered as it all became too much and the tears of fear, pain, hurt – they ran down her face.

"Now" He smiled, "Here's something we don't see everyday… the cold bitch actually shows emotion…" His teasing voice turned into a growl as he obviously became angry, "Is this, what it takes? It takes a knife to your throat to make you feel?" She tried to block him out, tried to stop him from getting inside her head…but it was too late. All that she could focus on was him;

His smell –a musty, burnt copper kind of smell – sickly grabbing at the back of her throat

His touch – strong, sickly powerful...as she felt herself gag at his contact.

It had been hot so when she'd gotten into the house to process the scene she'd taken off her jacket, and was now only wearing her white vest top along with her black jeans and the boots – around her neck hung her life – what she lived for, on a metal chain she wore her CSI ID badge.

It had betrayed her…turned its back on her.

"Game over Sidle!" he smirked.

---

_**A/N: **This is just the first chapter – a teaser if you will. Tell me what you think…I'd love to hear from you. I promise, the next chapters will be much longer – and you'll find more out about the lives of our CSI's as the story continues.** And just how SARA got into this mess! **TBC…_


	2. Only human

AN/ the time line in this is now going back into the past, before Sara realized the game was _OVER – a little longer this time. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. _And thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews, the really do mean a lot to me. Each and every one. THANKYOU!

**GAME OVER – Part 2**

**Monday: 25th  
10:30 am**

"Sara! Sar you in here?" Greg Sanders walked into the garage of the CSI crime lab, looking for the female CSI. After speaking to Nick who was on a case with Sara he had been directed here.

"Hey you" Sara rolled out from underneath the car. Her face covered in motor oil along with the white shirt that was tightly fitted to her body. She had an overall on but had slipped out of the top letting it hang from her waist. A smile formed smugly as she saw Greg's eyes wondering, over her body without making contact with her eyes. "Something you like?" She asked as she whipped her hands on thigh the black merging with the blue fabric.

"You could say that…" He walked over and held out his hand, she took them and stood up. With a smile, he realizes that his dreams really had come true the day she had agreed to go out with him. Now, four months later the two couldn't have been happier. Once on her feet Greg's arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her body close to his. "…you know you should work in here more often."

"Why is this one of your fantasies Greg-y?" Sara asked with a smirk, as her own arms made there way around his neck. "Your girl all oiled and sweated up?"

"Mm, you could say that…I've dreamed about this" He smiled as he pressed his lips softly against hers yet denying her the much wanted need to deepen it by pulling back. "You know – shift finished three hours ago and I'm sure I was promised breakfast!"

"Oh I'm sorry…I have to work a double…" She offered regretfully, as she moved forward trying to capture his lips again, though she was stopped by him leaning back.

"Hold up feisty…did you really miss me that much?" He asked,

"More" She explained, "come on stop teasing" this time when she lent forward the two did meet, Sara not letting him deny her of the much needed loving she had been wanting ever since she'd left him in her apartment that morning. The two were caught up in a passion filled embrace until Sara needed to pull back for air. She smirked at Greg's expression, he was shocked as she was never usually this 'hands on', not at work. "What can I say…I really missed you" She laughed.

"It's a tough case huh?" He asked knowingly.

She smiled softly; she never could get anything past him. Moving so her head was rested on his shoulder her arms tightened around his neck so his in turn instinctively moved around her waist tighter. And his head rested against hers, "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope…just hold me a while?" She asked.

He nodded his head, knowing she'd talk when she was ready.

After a few minuets Sara moved her head so her forehead was now placed against his, "I may not be able to get off….but, how about you head to the break room and brew some fresh coffee while I finish up here and I spend my break with you?"

"Mm, sounds like your trying to seduce me…you know the rules. No action in the work place! No don't you wish you never made that rule." He growled.

Sara had to laugh, he always knew how to make her smile, "Watch it Greggo…"

"I know you want me?" He laughed at himself as he stood back in time to miss her swing for him. "I'll put the coffee on…don't be long"

--------

"I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time"

Sara smiled as she stood in the doorway of the break room where Greg was with his back to her as he poured out the coffee. "It better be me you're dreaming about boy…" She shot mockingly.

He turned with coffee in hand, "damn it…busted…here I was thinking about the blond I picked up at the bar the other night"

"I find a blond anywhere near you…I'll kill you" She shot, as she walked over into his waiting embrace and took her coffee. "You got that?" she asked, with fake rage.

"I got it babe…"

He wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her back on him sighing in relief. For some reason he always managed to make her feel safe. He managed to make Sara see the light at the end of any tunnel she was stood in…he was hers, and she hoped he always would be. "Tired?" he asked.

"Shattered… the case is really starting to take its toll on me" Sara explained, he was the only person she could be herself in front of…fully open up to.

"Well, tell you what…you get through it…I'll make you dinner tonight. Seen as we both have it off…we can eat dinner, drink beer and crash in front of the TV…sound okay?"

"Sounds like heaven" She explained, "If I make it to end of shift."

"Hey…Sar…" he sensed something. She just looked away to the floor.

"Sar, hun?" he asked, he sighed and guided her to the sofa where he took a seat and pulled her down to his side. Her back rested against his chest as his hand wound around her waist. "Talk baby" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"The case…it's a guy, died in a Drink driving incident. He's, our age…and…I had to break the news to his Girlfriend..." She moved forward and put the coffee on the table in front of them that held Nick's Play station and a load of magazines before she settled back into his arms turning more into him now resting her head on him she took hold of his hands entwining their fingers. "I just keep thinking about him, about her…I mean if anything ever happened to you…I…" She stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"Sar, baby…nothing's going to happen to me. You got that?" he tried to comfort.  
"No, I don't…and neither do you." She stopped and sighed, "I know this is stupid I just…I can't get the image out of my head."

"It's not stupid but I promise you're not going to get rid of me that easy" He lent over putting his own mug down using his arm to wrap it around her front and run it absently up and down her arm. The two were not talking now just using the comfort from each other to try and get rid of each other's fears. Truth was, losing her was something he feared, especially after the incident with Nick…and the abduction…been buried. It had made them all realize that, they weren't invincible and Greg himself had woke from many a nightmare where he'd been looking at Sara, the woman who he loved, lay on the slab.

They were only human...after all!

--------

**BTW, it's my first Fic where I'm pairing GREG and SARA so…if it seems a little off it's because I'm just not used to writing the two of them. SORRY if they seem OC. Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. In his arms

_Thankyou so much for all the reviews, the next chap is more SANDLER fluff basically…but I promise I'll get further into the story soon. You guys are the best…tell me what you think of next chap._

_AN/ I don't know much about Greg's life so it will be different to what ever past he has on the show._

**GAME OVER -Part 3**

**Monday: 25th  
3:00 pm**

"Sara, you rapped up the case…you can go home" Grissom called into the locker room where Sara was sat looking blankly into her locker. It was well into Day shift now and Sara had pulled a double to close the case, but she'd done that about thirty minuets ago so he was not sure why she was sat in here still. And when she didn't respond he walked into the room, "everything okay?"

She turned to look at him, "Why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

"Well you look like your about to drop, with the weight on your shoulders" he explained getting as close to humour as was humanly possible. "You need a shoulder?" he asked.

Sara looked away, down to the floor – silence filled the locker room as she thought about speaking to him. But seceded against it, as she was sure he'd forced her to talk about it with the Lab Psychiatrist. "No, I'm fine…" She explained, forcing herself to stand "I'm just tired."

Grissom nodded, how ever still unconvinced.

She grabbed her jacket and shut her locker, "See you Gris" she offered as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"See ya Sar … enjoy your night off"

"Will do…" she smiled as she left the room.

---------

Walking into her apartment she made sure to be quiet knowing that Greg would be here. She'd forced him away from the lab earlier as he looked to be needed sleep bad – promising that she would follow as soon as she could. Too bad, that it was over four hours later. She placed her keys on the side and her kit on the floor – without much effort she managed to get her jacket and shoes in a heap and follow through the apartment.

Her feet softly made their way up the corridor as she pushed the door open to her bed room, a smile crept upon her face as she stood in the doorway looking at Greg lay on her bed. He was wearing a white vest shirt and his jeans – dark blue yet very warn. He was asleep, his steady breathing all that Sara needed to hear to make her feel calm. She did not know how long she was stood there but, she decided after a while that she needed to get a shower and lay down herself. So turning around she walked towards the bathroom.

---------

He lay next to her – it had been over an hour since she'd lay next to him and now as she stirred unrest taking over her. Her body becoming stiff as she clenched her fist – he eye lids fluttering. Once again, she was slipping into a nightmare. And once again, Greg was lay at her side wondering what he should do. Wake her from the Dark images that plagued her or would it be best for her to wake on her own. He didn't have to think for very long as she suddenly shot up straight pushing away from Greg who had been holding her. Her breathing was rapid and her hand was shaking.

"Sar, honey?" Greg asked as he sat up moving his hand to her arm.

She turned her head, their eyes capturing each others. She felt reassured when she realised just where she was…safe…with him. She looked so scared, like a small child who wasn't sure what was happening. He just moved his hand around her waste, sat up so that he was lent against the head bored and pulled her into him holding her close against him – her hot skin sticking to his as she tried to regain control of her breathing –

"Shit…" she sighed as she buried her head further into him.

"It's okay…just take deep breaths. I'm here for you" He soothed as he ran his hand softly up and down her arm.

She did manage to calm herself down – after a few moments enough to stop shaking anyway. "Better?" He asked.

"A little…" She nodded, as she remembered just what it had caused her to break down.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do I ever?" She asked him with a smile filled with sorrow. It was true, he'd sat through so many of these nightmares that he'd lost count, too many of them. And never once had she offered him a logical explanation – not that he pushed. It was obvious to any fool that it was something that she had to deal with and he couldn't force it out of her. "I'm sorry; I know I should at least…"

"Sar, you don't have to say anything." He placed his lips softly on her forehead before he rested his head on top of hers. "You want to try and sleep a little more?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no" He didn't expect anything else, knowing after the nightmares she did not ever want to close here eyes again, At least for a few hours. Usually though, she'd be up and heading towards the bathroom by now, something was different this time. He moved his other hand so it was now draped over her stomach and entwined in her hand – "can we just, stay like this for a while?"

"As long as you like"

She nodded her head, happy with this answer – and moved so her head was again rested on his chest as he held her tight.

"How did the case go?" Nick asked, breaking into the silence that formed over the last five minuets.

"Well, it went… i just couldn't look at the girlfriend when I had to tell her what had happened." She explained with a sigh, it was the worst part about her job. Seeing people lose loved ones.

"You okay?" he asked, knowing that it was upsetting her.

"I will be" She nodded, "How long was I asleep."

"Not an hour" he explained.

"Oh man…" She sighed, "I'm going to need aspirin" She explained crawling from his arms and off the bed. He couldn't help but look at her; she was wearing a black oversized shirt of his. She'd never looked better, he smiled, she was his.

-----

**Monday: 25th  
5:25 pm**

She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he moved to rest his head on her shoulder – "Smells great" he smiled as he moved to kiss her neck softly.

She smiled, "Yeah…well I told you I'd have you eating vegetarian if it killed me." She joked as she continued to stir the pasta source as the stove.

"Just don't tell the guys you converted me…you got it?" he asked her as he went back to letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Protecting your oh so manly image are we?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey…" He tickle her, "Take it back" He ordered.

She laughed as she tried to get from his grasp but couldn't, "Okay…I take it back…" She finally gasped causing him to release her and letting her free. She turned so she was lent back against the counter top in the kitchen and he came up in front of her and took her wrists pinning her t the side.

"You know what…" he smiled.

She looked into his eyes, "What?" She asked.

He just lent forward kissing her passionately as he lifted her so she was sitting on the counter top – the kiss became deeper until he needed breath, he lent back a little as his hands moved to her waist. "I love you" he spoke huskily.

Those words forced her to choke up every time she hared them, knowing that he meant them – that someone loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too."

"Good to hear…because I have something to ask you?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in closer, "Which is?" She asked.

"I…err, got a call from my brother…he's throwing an anniversary party for my mom and dad…I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind…coming with me?"

"What…wait" She became serious upon realising what he was asking, "You want me to meet your family?"

"Well…yeah" He nodded.

"But…" She stopped, "I mean, I don't do good with…people"

"You'll be fine" He smiled, "I promise, they'll love you"

She thought a moment, and even though the prospect of meeting his family and totally making an idiot out of herself scared her beyond belief she loved him…and if he wanted this…to take their relationship further there was no was she'd stop it from happening. "You sure about that Sanders?" She asked.

"I'm positive…"

"Fine but I mean…I don't do good in things like this. I mean, I think I'm socially inept" She explained.

"Maybe you just spent too much time around Grissom…I mean, he's enough to make anyone socially inept" he laughed.

Sara joined him "Nick pulled that double with him and wasn't right for a week. Maybe it is Gris" She explained.

Greg smiled then lent forward capturing her lips again, "Thankyou" he mumbled, happy she'd agreed to meet his family, happy she'd said she'd loved him, happy that she was in his arms.

_tbc...thanks for reading. more soon i hope_


	4. Be you

AN/ thak you all soo much, for the reviews. They mean so much.Here is part 4 hope you like. **  
**

**GAME OVER - Part 4  
**

**Tuesday 26th  
9:30 pm**

"Hey there, how was your night off?" Catherine looked to where Greg and Sara walked into the break room. She was sat on the sofa with a mug off coffee.

"Nice, really nice" Sara smiled as she lent further into Greg.

"Yeah… too bad it ended" Greg smiled as he kissed Sara on the softly before freeing his hand from hers and heading over to the coffee machine – Sara walked over and sat on the sofa with Catherine.

"Yeah well – we missed you both last night" Catherine explained, "But don't worry, I convinced Gil to let you two be"

"Thanks for sticking up for us" Sara smiled as Greg walked over handed a cup of coffee to her and slipped in the sofa behind her so she was rested against his chest and the arm that wasn't holding his mug was around his waist. "So was it busy?"

"Yeah pretty much…" Catherine nodded, "but we sorted it…"

"So what are you trying to tell me the lab can run smoothly with out me?" Sara asked, with mock hurt.

"Don't take it personally…but we've had to take the slack for a few months - since you spend your over time now flirting with Greg"

"I resent that" Sara shot.

"Yeah but you don't deny it" Catherin laughed - Earning a slap from Sara.

"This doesn't interfere with my job" Sara explained as she took Greg's hand in hers.

"Yeah…tell the people who have to watch you two grope that" Catherine continued to tease.

"She's just jealous" Sara looked up to see Warrick walk in, "Hey you guys"

"Hey Rick" Sara smiled.

"Who's side are you on?" Catherine asked Warrick.

"There's" He explained pointing to Greg and Sara, "but only because I'm hoping I can get something from you?" he asked Sara.

"Depends what it is…and should you be asking in front of Greg?" Sara joked. Earning a jab in the side from her boyfriend…she laughed.

"I was hoping you could drop me home after shift…my Denali is in the shop."

"No problem…" Sara agreed, "As long as you leave my Radio alone."

"Okay…look…I jam it once. Once and I get this for the rest of my life."

"You got it stuck on some kind of classical crap…I had to listen to it for a week"

"And I said I was sorry…about a hundred times." He took a seat with a mug of coffee at the table, looking over at the rest of the team.

She nodded, "You did, and I didn't forgive you…remember. Because I was humming some violin crap for god knows how long"

"Hey kids…what you fighting about now?" Nick walked into the break room with a smile on his face, taking the coffee mug in his hand in record time before turning to face them leaning against the counter.

"Sara's going on about the Radio…"

"Again?" Nick asked.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Well you seem Happy Nicky" Catherine spoke, "I take it you had a good Day."

"You could say that…"

Before her could expand on that Grissom walked into the break room, and went straight into work. "Hey guys… we got a busy one tonight. Cath, Greg and Sara…two DB's in what looks to be a breaking and entering gone wrong." He handed the paper to Catherine before turning to Nick and Warrick, "DB found down by the lake…" he handed them the piece of paper. "You two take it… and I'll be in my office doing paper work if you need me."

They all stood up, and he left. "We need to get that guy a date…maybe he'll loosen up a little." Nick explained.

"yeah…well, I'll see you around later" Warrick put his mug on the table, "Nick we need to take your Car"

"Okay…but don't…"

Warrick glared at him cutting his short, "Let me guess - Your RADIO?"

The team smiled as they began to break off and head to the scene.

----------

**Tuesday 26th  
12:50 am**

"So…been a while since I've seen you this happy." Catherine began speaking as her and Sara sat in the lay out room with the contents of the crime scene in front of them. Sara was looking over the photo's they'd taken when she stopped to look at Sara. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you this happy. I take it things with you and Greggo are…"

"Great" Sara nodded, "There…never better." Sara went back to looking at the evidence.

"But…"

Sara looked to Catherine, "what makes you think there's a but?" she asked.

"The pause between…the never better bit" Catherine explained as she looked closely at Sara's reaction.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's…is nothing"

"It's something"

"It's stupid" Sara explained

"Well, no one's going to hear it from me." Catherine explained as she forced Sara to talk by throwing another question her way. "Has Greg said something?"

"NO…no…" Sara shook her head, "Greg's great. It's not Greg it's…me" she explained avoiding eye contact and looking to the evidence before her.

"What about you?"

"That I'm scared to take what we have further…" Sara explained after a while,

"Further? How much further can you take it – I mean the two of you practically live together as it is."

Sara nodded her head, it was true…she and Greg are in pretty deep - She decided to look at Catherine now, "He…want's me to go meet his family."

Catherine now understood, "And what you don't think you're the kind of Girl the parents will like?"

"I don't think I'm the kind of girl who knows how to do this. I've never had to meet the parents before" She explained with sadness about her coated in fear.

"Have you talked to Greg?" Catherine asked

"Not really… I told him yeah…but now all I can think about is…messing it up and losing him." She was speaking from the heart. And it wasn't often that this happened so Catherine knew that something was wrong.

"Sar…honey…he loves you for you. Not your skills to impress his family. So just be you…and talk to him about this. You got it…and if he doesn't listen…tell me and I'll sort him out" She offered with a slight smile.

Before Sara could respond to Catherine Grissom walked into the lay out room, "Sara, your off the case." He explained.

"What?" Sara asked turning to face him.

"I just got a call, you're on a solo case. There's an officer waiting at the address…Greg and Catherine can handle this one."

Sara just nodded , "Okay then… looks like I'll be…at 35 Richardson close"

"Keep your mobile on and take a radio… incase we need to get hold of you" Sara nodded, "Keep posted" he finished before turning and walking off with files in hand.

"We really do need to do something about him" Catherine sighed.

"Yeah" Sara nodded, "Look…thanks for the shoulder."

"Anytime…" Catherine smiled, "Watch yourself on the case"

"Will do…tell Greg I got pulled"

Catherine nodded, "Will do"

With that Sara left the layout room, leaving Catherine to go back to processing her evidence on her own.


	5. Worried

AN/ thank you all for the reviews and I apologies for the long wait on part 5. Hope you like

**GAME OVER - Part 5**

**Wednesday 27th  
****01:20 am**

She pulled her Denali up to the road side of what looked to be a pretty empty, derelict neighbor hood. Most of the houses that lined the streets were boarded up – the place looked pretty run down. She took a look around and caught sight of the squad car not far ahead of her. Taking her kit from her side she stepped out and slammed the door locking up she headed towards the house.

"Hey Stevens" Sara greeted the office; Mark Stevens was not much more than a kid. The New guy to join LVPD and a great sense of humor, Sara felt safe around him – and was happy it was himself in stead of the Officer Davis who would repeatedly question her actions.

"Hey Sidle, no one got in there since I arrived so it's all yours" He smiled.

"Thanks… so, how's It looking?" She asked, as she stood opposite him now.

"B and E, something's off though" he explained, "I can't explain it. It looks staged, maybe, I don't know. You're the CSI…get on in there" he smirked with a wink.

"I'll take a look – you hanging around out here?" She asked with a slight smile, though he was a young office, himself and Sara got on okay. He was like a kid brother to her.

"Yeah" he nodded, Sara turned to leave but he stopped her, "oh and Sidle rumor has it that you and Sanders have a little something going on?" He smiled knowingly.

"Is that right?" She turned back, "And what else does rumor say?"

"Says that I'm heart broken" He sighed with mock dramatics.

"I bet you are" She shot back with a laugh, "You never know, rumors might not be true"

"One can only hope" He joked. He knew she and Greg were happy, hell he'd seen the two on occasion – and he couldn't be happier for her and the young male CSI. "Careful in there Sidle"

"Always am" She smiled back.

**Wednesday 27th  
2:15 am**

"Come on – did she tell you anything. Like how much she loves me?" Greg had been asking these questions for over an hour now and Catherine had no idea how to shut him up – she'd actually found herself wondering what it was that was keeping Sara with this guy.

"Greg I've told you – what Sara tells me isn't something I tell you – it's how it is" She explained. There had been many things Sara had told her in the past ranging from her fears to her hopes – they weren't something Catherine went around repeating. The two of them had formed a friendship over the past few months, a strong bond.

"Oh come on – she said I'm Sexy right? I'm Sweet? How about, charming?" He continued. He loved to tease Catherine, especially when the woman was forced to stay around like now – they were working on a case.

"Annoying?" Catherine offered

Greg looked up from the evidence he had been processing to see the blond, still continuing to work. "Your kidding right, Sara never said that?"

"No… I said that" Catherine smirked, and then she looked up – "Why - did I get you worried?"

"No…" Greg looked back down to the evidence, after a few moments he gave in, "Fine – yeah a little" he explained. Sure she'd got him worried, he still couldn't believe that someone like Sara was with him, never in his life had he dreamed someone like Sara- so kind, smart, beautiful – never would they be into him.

"Hey you two, you hared or seen Sara?"

Both looked to Grissom who was stood in the doorway.

"You sent her on the solo" Catherine explained, looking at Gil as if he'd gone mad.

"Yeah – I sent her there hours ago – she hasn't come back here" He explained.

"Have you called her?" Greg asked - neither of the senior CSI's missed the concern in his voice.

"Yeah… I have…" Grissom stepped further into the room, "I told her to keep it on" he mumbled then looked to Catherine – "She's not picking up the radio either"

Instantly Greg went into his pocket and lifted his mobile – he had no messages, no voicemail – instantly he rang her number only to receive the endless ringing. No answer until it went through to her own voice mail – "Hey babe it's me, when you get the message give me a call – let me know your okay. Love you" he cut it off.

"It's not like her" Catherine explained, as she stood.

"Okay…look I'll call brass to go run by the scene and check on her" Grissom replied to the worried looks from the other two and left to head for his office.

"Do you think she's okay?" Greg asked Catherine.

"Yeah, she's probably got no network connection is all" She tried to comfort though it felt to her like something had gone wrong.

**Wednesday 27th  
2:45 am**

Pulling his car to the side he saw Sara's Denali pulled up out front near the squad car – it was eerily still when he stepped from the car and onto the side walk. Something was off – he could sense it. Stepping out he made his way to the car – everything seemed normal there. Then he made his was towards the house, and that's were all normality ended – the officer lay surrounded by blood, the officer was dead.

_tbc _


	6. what ifs

_AN/I'm hoping to get more your way soon – thanks for the reviews!_

**GAME OVER -Part 6**

_"What the hell do you mean?"  
"Look, all cases go on hold – Sara's gone" _

_"She's gone…" _

"You know – I've dreamed about this. My revenge – I had no idea it'd be this easy. To get you here, to get you alone with me…" He sat on the box in the corner of the room – a dark room. Sara had preyed, she'd screamed, she'd cried – nothing had come of it. Now, all she could do was sit here, on the floor – her hands tied behind her back, and listen to him. "…its father anti-climactic …You know"

"Sorry to disappoint you" She growled.

"Oh, no…not disappointed… I've got you here… that's all I wanted" He laughed.

She lent against the wall at her side, her face pressed against the brick – her heart sank – her whole self collapsed. She knew this was the end; there was nothing she could do to get out of this. "You know, he was innocent… my brother didn't rape and kill them women" Sara closed her eyes, she remembered this case – like it was yesterday – she'd put him away – got him death by electrocution. "You know who it was Sidle?" he growled; now getting angrier that he had been – "You know who it was …" She didn't respond, just looked up at him as he stood and made his way towards her. "Me! I raped them, then I killed them and then I dumped them …"

Tears made their way down her face again, she could see the evil in his eyes – she wasn't getting out of this. He would kill her, just like he'd killed the others –

"Don't do this" She begged, "please"  
"Please…" He laughed, "Please don't kill you? Please don't cause you the pain you cause my family? Game's over…I'm putting an end to it!"

_"What happened?" _

_"I found the officer – no sign of Sara – her kit and Jacket and vest are in there – no Sara though" _

_"Jim?" _

_"It doesn't look good – Gil – there's a note"_

**"So, you thought I'd let you walk away… live your life?" **

**She didn't respond, she just looked to the floor – **

**"Nah…I'm gonna show you**"

"It was a simple B and E… that's what you said" Greg barked, as he pushed his hand through his hair. He was so scared, Sara was gone and he was in no way holding together. He'd been forced from the house, and out passed the crime tape – now stood by Catherine's Denali he was taking his hurt out on her.

"Greg…" She tried to calm him –

There was no use though – she couldn't even calm herself. She'd walked in there- she'd seen officer Stevens, nothing more than a child, lay on the ground. His throat slashed. He'd seen the way Sara's kit was thrown around the place – she'd struggled, the blood that had disbursed through the room was evidence of that – her jacket was on the chair. There was no sign of her however. "Where is she Cath?"

"Greg, we'll get her back – I promise…" The blond took Greg's arm. "You understand – you have to trust me"

he shook his head, "This can't be happening…"

Hey Cath, Greg…what the hells going on?" Warrick asked as soon as he stood from the Denali, Nick was not far behind.

"Grissom's inside, Sara's gone"

Warrick took off towards the house, Nick followed as Catherine continued to try and calm the younger CSI. She herself was having trouble believing this – what she really needed was to be back in there, finding out what was going on but they couldn't return until he'd calmed – enough to at least stay calm and not disrupt the investigation. He crumpled into her arms – she put them around his shoulders and held him to her.

Sara was gone and they had no clue yet as to where

…they couldn't only prey that she was alive and that they'd find her. They couldn't help but think the worse. All of them, thinking about the - what ifs?

------------

"Sidle…"

She looked up, having taken a beating from him she barely had enough strength. She was covered in blood – she was hurting and had no way of getting free. She just wished that he'd get it over with – if that's what he was going to do, kill her, just do it. He had a camera pointed at her face – he was recording it the sick bastard. Something inside her erupted, anger, she snarled up at him. "I've got nothing to lose…you kill me, you kill me"

"Aww, now Sara – you really don't expect me to believe that do you?" He sighed, "Come on, what about the shift you work with… they must be missing you"

She looked into the camera for a few moments as she began to think of them – the team, Nick, Rick, Cath and Grissom and her lover, her boyfriend Greg. Her whole family! She shook it away though. "Look Sidle" His attitude changed as he went from a soft tone to an angered, don't fuck with me tone, "I'm giving you a chance – just say your goodbyes, tell them how much you love them, how this isn't their fault – how you're a fuck up and they are all better off without you … TELL THEM!" As he shouted this he placed his boot in her side – once, twice and then a third time leaving her coughing and spluttering on the floor – gasping for breath, fighting for air - this was her hell.

He'd beaten her black and blue, he'd made her wish she'd never become CSI – made her question her own ability to live. "Tell them what they want to hear Sara…"

-----------------

_ tbc..._


End file.
